


yelling throughout the fields

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: awesamdad pog [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (NOT THE ACTUAL PPL), (SUBSCRIBE AND TWITCH PRIME EVERYONE IN THIS FIC LMAO), (THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THE STREAMERS PLAY), Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Alexis | Quackity, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, NOW PHILS CHARACTER ON THE OTHER HAND, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Swearing, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fundy is done with this shit, he has adopted all the traumatized kids lmao, he is confused and shit and is conflicted as hell, hes more of tommy’s older brother lol, i kind of bash him but i srsly feel bad for him i swear, kind of, like a lot of swearing, not mentioned but that’s his nickname lmao, not mentioned but y e a h, overuse of italics and bold text lmao, tubbo has daddy issues lmao, yeahhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: A mass argument at the hotel site.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: awesamdad pog [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139312
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1042





	yelling throughout the fields

**Author's Note:**

> E
> 
> disclaimer: none of the fics in this series are connected unless i say so blah blah you know the drill lmao

Tommy was confused as to how Sam bringing people over to the hotel started this, but here he was. A screaming match going on between multiple people as a few others watched in silence.

“You ransacked my damn house to get to Techno!”

“Oh, I’m sorry! So sorry that the same guy you’re talking about is a _terrorist_ who helped destroyed the only thing left of my father who **_you murdered_**! My apologies!”

“At least I genuinely care about someone!”

“Some _ **one**_! One person, Phil! You didn’t care about my dad, or me, or Tommy, or Tubbo, or _anyone else_ for that matter! The _second_ someone does something you don’t like, you toss them out like garbage! Unless it’s your precious **_golden child_** over there,” Fundy spat, pointing in Techno’s direction as the half-piglin rolled his eyes.

“You all treat me as if I’m a weapon!”

“Exactly! You’ve used my oldest kid, all of you, _repeatedly_!” Phil yelled.

“That’s all he presented himself as, dumbass!” Quackity suddenly interjected, rolling his eyes. “He literally fucking makes it clear in any deal he makes that he doesn’t want friendship or anything like that. He makes it clear that the only thing he wants is what he came for. That’s not using someone, that’s _going by their own terms_!”

“ _ **I’m a fucking person, Quackity**_!”

“My apologies, then. Let me just forget the time you **_stabbed a pickaxe through my jaw!_** ”

“You tried to execute me! I was defending myself!”

“You blew up our country! We were trying to make you actually face consequences for once in your damn life. You’ve got three lives, man, it wouldn’t have even killed you!”

“Well, in that case, me killing you with a pickaxe and Tubbo’s execution are excusable.”

“ _ **Excuse me?!**_ ” Sam suddenly yelled, giving a glare in the man’s direction. “They’re kids! Quackity isn’t even fucking twenty one, and Tubbo is seventeen! You are a grown man, don’t try to excuse you murdering children!”

“Granted, Tubbo’s execution could be a result of anxiety and pressure,” Ranboo interrupted, earning a glare from Tubbo.

“Yep, makes perfect sense, Ranboo. I, too, murder people when I’m about to have an anxiety attack! I have a _panic attacks_ over the sound of the fucking explosions that ring in my ears because of Techno shooting me!” The teenager shouted, earning an eye roll from Techno and causing Ranboo to look at his feet.

“You’re just trying to get me to pity you.”

“That’s not fucking pity, you dipshit! **It’s true!** You’ve traumatized so many people!” Quackity continued, Fundy giving a nod in agreement.

Tommy had been standing in silence the entire time, but the next phrase uttered by Techno sent him over the edge.

“I’ve got trust issues and so much more from the shit Tommy’s put _me_ through!”

“ _Fucking excuse me?!_ ” Quackity shouted, his face full of confusion.

“Way to go, Techno! Diverting the entire point! Did you fucking think, after you housed me for one week, that I would side with _you_ over my _home and friends_? Tubbo was forced to exile me by a man that you teamed up with!”

“Me and Dream had a common goal!”

“Wonderful, want a gold star for teaming up with an **abuser**?” Sam asked, glaring daggers at Techno.

“Don’t act like you guys are any better! You formed a government after I made it clear that wasn’t what I wanted! I made it clear I was going to destroy it!”

“ _The world doesn’t revolve around you, Techno!_ ” Tommy shouted. “I know it might seem like it, but this isn’t ‘ _Technoblade’s Little Anarchy Land_!’ Nobody gives a shit about your opinion, and the only reason people fear you is because you present yourself as weapon. That it how you act, how you speak, and how you interact with people. Quit acting as if you’re some great hero for burning down our homes, _**because you aren’t**_!”

“Tommy, what the hell? Don’t talk to your brother-”

“ _ **HE’S NOT MY BROTHER AND YOU AREN’T MY FATHER**_!“ Tommy screamed, tears rolling down his face. Quackity and Tubbo gave proud smiles, Fundy and Ranboo’s faces filled with shock. Sam continued to glare at the two anarchists in front of him, not feeling pity for the hurt expressions on their faces.

“What? Tommy, I literally _adopted_ you-”

“ **Fuck off** , I’m done with you. You don’t give a shit about me, and you never have. You don’t care about Wilbur, either, you just used his death as an excuse to destroy my fucking home. You’re sick, and I hate you. _I hate you so much_. I hope you die the most painful death possible, and I hope that you feel the pain I went through when I got stabbed through the chest by my abuser. I fought for a country that was a safe place, and you burned it to the ground. _**I hate you**_ ,“ Tommy muttered the last part of the long rant, tears continuing to fall down his face.

Quackity immediately ran over and hugged the boy, letting the taller begin to cry in his shoulder. The position was awkward due to how tall Tommy was, but it was fine. The duck hybrid wrapped his small wings around the younger’s back, letting him cry and glaring daggers at Phil.

“ _You see?! This is what you have caused!_ This is what you do! _**PEOPLE HAVE HURT THEMSELVES BEFORE BECAUSE OF YOU, DIPSHIT!**_ You’re no grandfather of mine, and I think my own father would be glad I said that. _Fuck you!_ ” The fifteen year old shouted, attempting to lung forward and instead being held back by Tubbo.

“Fundy, calm down. We don’t want to start a physical fight,” Sam said, walking over to the fox hybrid and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Fundy sighed, finally calming down and straightening his jacket.

“Leave the hotel site. Don’t come back. If you’re seen in the site, I won’t hesitate to kill you both. Just because it’s said you can’t die, Techno, doesn’t mean _I won’t find a way_ ,” Sam growled, the two anarchists turning on their heels and calmly walking out. Ranboo stood frozen in place, his eyes wide and face full of shock.

“Ranboo? Are you okay? Here, sit down, man,” Tubbo questioned, helping the enderman hybrid sit down on the ground. Ranboo gave a nod, muttering an ‘ _I’m okay_ ’ and continuing to breathe steadily.

Tommy had stopped crying by this point, Quackity just hugging him and rubbing his back. His heart hurt for the kid, his wings not daring to move from their position that was wrapped around the boy.

Fundy was sitting on the ground now, helping Tubbo make sure that Ranboo was okay. Sam looked out over all of the kids, his heart aching.

He needed to make a bigger house, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498538) by [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath)




End file.
